Unexpected Fate
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Andromeda and Rabastan are arranged to be married. Andromeda goes through different emotions as she comes to terms with it. Gift-fic For Danie.


**Written for:**

 **Danie for Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018  
** AndromedaRabastan

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Plant/Flower - Rose

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Pairing - Andromeda/Rabastan

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 3 - Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll  
Prompts - (action) Falling / "Who are you?" (item) Roses

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Week  
Mulan: Pretending to be someone/something you're not / Word: Honour / Falling in love

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
Task 1 - Write about trying to win someone over

 **Unexpected Fate**

xXx

Eight-year-old Andromeda sat at the small table, her hair curled and pinned to the top of her head and her posture straight as she tipped the pretend teacup into a small porcelain mug. Nothing poured of course, but she had an active imagination and she imagined the sweetest tasting tea with just a hint of cinnamon.

She heard steps and looked up, expecting to be faced with one or both of her sisters. Instead, her eyes landed on an unfamiliar boy. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

The boy tilted his head, studying her quietly.

"I asked you a question. It's rude to not answer. Who are you?"

"Rabastan Lestrange. Your intended."

Andromeda felt her breath caught. This was the boys he would marry one day? She knew she'd meet him eventually, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh."

He sat down across from her, continuously looking at her as if she was a particularly fascinating specimen "Yeah. Oh."

Silence fell and neither of them knew what else to say.

X

Twelve-year-old Andromeda was pushed by Bellatrix who sneered cruelly. She fell down, landing on her bottom. Her lips didn't quiver. No tears fell from her eyes. She was a Black, and she would not show any weakness, especially not in front of Bellatrix of all people.

When Bellatrix was gone, Rabastan appeared. He put his hand out. "Here, let me help you up."

She glared at the offending appendage. "I don't need any of your help."

"My honor tells me that I must offer my lady assistance."

If it was even possible, her glare became pronounced. "I'm not _your_ lady."

"You will be one day. It's only a matter of time."

She stood up and took two steps back, putting much-needed distance between them. "Someway, even if it means I have to run away from home, I'll make sure I never marry you" She turned and fled as quickly as she could without it looking like she was running.

She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't turn around and prove herself right. She just wanted—no, _needed_ —to get away from him.

X

Andromeda hugged herself. Her body shook as quiet sobs overtook her. She tried so hard to not cry, but it hurt so much.

She liked Ted, but he told her that he didn't like her in that way. He told her that he couldn't like someone who came from such a notorious family. Couldn't he see she wasn't like the rest of the Black family? She was different. She didn't care about blood purity. She didn't care about associating with only Slytherins. She didn't care about traditions. She just wanted to be happy, and she had thought Ted saw that when he looked at her. She thought they'd be able to find happiness _together_.

There had been no warmth in his eyes or voice when he rejected her, though. She never felt such pain. If this was what a broken heart felt like, she hoped to never experience it again.

A bouquet of roses was held under her nose, and she looked up and recognized Rabastan's face through her teary gaze. She did her best to wipe away the evidence of her pain. "Go away," she muttered, in no mood to deal with him.

"I just thought you could use something to cheer you up, and I remember you saying roses were your favorite."

She hesitantly took the fresh flowers, doing her best to not inhale their heavenly aroma so he wouldn't develop an even bigger ego. "Why are you being so nice to me when I've been mean on the worst days and dismissive on the best days."

His answer was simple. "Because you're important."

And for the first time, Andromeda realized that maybe Rabastan wasn't what he pretended to be.

X

Andromeda subtly looked over the top of her book as she watched Rodolphus grab Rabastan's elbow. She saw the fear in Rabastan's eyes. She saw his self-loathing. And she saw how Rodolphus left in an angry huff, Rabastan choosing not to follow his brother. It was different than their usual dynamic.

"Not acting like Rodolphus' shadow?" Andromeda couldn't help but comment when Rabastan strode towards her.

Rabastan sighed and sat down across from her. "No, I'm not. It's hard work, always having to follow him around, acting like the perfect younger brother."

"So, why do you do it? I mean, I don't think you're who Rodolphus thinks you are. You're definitely kinder and more understanding to me than Rodolphus is to Bellatrix."

He shrugged. "It's easier to lie than disappoint him."

She momentarily glanced back at her book before she squarely met his gaze again. "You do realize you'll have to make a choice sooner or later, right? Either, you'll have to fully commit to being Rodolphus Lestrange's perfect brother or you'll have to be your own person and make decisions that might contradict Rodolphus' decisions."

"If I decide to be my own person, will I be lucky enough to get you?" he asked, slight flirtation in his voice.

Andromeda blushed. Ever since Ted's rejection, they had grown closer. Andromeda had accepted that they were arranged to be married in the future, and she did see that he wasn't all bad. He was definitely a better choice than many of the other Slytherins. And certainly the better Lestrange. "Maybe," she finally conceded. "We'll have to wait and see."

"If I know I get you, it definitely might be worth the risk," he muttered.

Warmth settled in her stomach at his soft declaration as she went back to her book. She never imagined she'd grown fond of Rabastan, but life was funny that way. She wasn't sure where life would take her, but she thought that Rabastan might be part of her future.

xXx

(word count: 977)


End file.
